golden ashes
by kai'skittenz
Summary: the new blader is a fun,cute cheerleader with a dark secret past thats threatning the bladebreakers lives. also a twisted love story involving the ultimate lone wolf! total mary sue but it's my first fic so read n review promise she gets interesting
1. new arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters except cassy and purrdy, which are my own please don't steal and I wont sue you (lol joke)

My first story people if you review be nice but honest. Luvs yous

Chapter one: the new arrival

Beyblading practice room

" I'm hungry, and bored why do we have to do this we're gonna win anyway", complained Tyson.

" Stop thinking about Tyson, we still have to practise if we're going to get anywhere, we have to beat our next opponent and that's going to be hard if we don't have a fifth blader", replied Rai, sighing slightly at Tyson's complete lack of focus.

"We could always use Kenny and hopper," suggested max happily.

"We cant do that we want to win", shouted Tyson.

Kenny looked down at his feet, as he blushed scarlet in embarrassment.

"Tyson that's not fair, actually we could use Kenny" said rai thinking.

"No. He is right you couldn't win with me but I'm sure Mr Dickinson will find someone you can win with". Admitted Kenny still scarlet.

"Enough talking we're supposed to be training, big competition you know" snapped kai sarcastically.

"God lighten up kai, we always win remember I'm world champ, have a little faith" boasted Tyson.

"Humph" was kai's only reply, "get back to training!" he said as he stood in his usual kai position.

(A/N leaning against a wall one foot up arms folded eyes closed usually with a scowl on his face.)

Tyson, Max and Rai took turns blading while Kenny took stats.

Later in the hotel lobby

" I've got an announcement for you boys, I have managed to find a suitable blader for the team" mr Dickinson stated.

Hearing this news kai got up, walked out of the lobby and started to climb the stairs to the roof.

As long as he's found someone there's a chance we can win just hope its no-one like Tyson. I've got enough to do without having to baby-sit another immature pre-teen.

Back at the lobby

"Boy is that guy sulky", said Tyson staring where kai had just left, " he didn't even wait to hear the new guys details"

"Yes well…. anyway she will be arriving about 8:00pm, I'll give her a cardkey as you may still be in dinner and…

"Hold on SHE! That means it's a girl!" Tyson said cutting mr Dickinson off his sentence.

"Why do I even bother defending you' re intelligence, do you have any? " sighed Kenny.

" Yes Tyson she is a girl and a very good blader as well, she hasn't been in the championships yet but she has seen you all in action at last years quarter finals, she will make a good team-mate for the blade breakers as she is usually at the stadium." explained mr Dickinson.

"Bet she's a big fan of mine, at the stadium all the time trying to get a glimpse of yours truly" boasted Tyson.

"Actually she's always there because that's where she performs," mr Dickinson said.

"Performs?" asked rai.

"As well as being a good blader she is also head cheerleader of the BBA squad" said mr Dickinson proudly.

"She's a cheerleader, oh my god what were you thinking we cant win by yelling go team go, you picked an airhead bimbo for our team-mate, kai's gonna hit the roof when he finds out." Tyson yelled.

"Hey did you even watch the cheerleaders last year they were more like gymnastics than airhead bimbo" defended rai, "plus you haven't even met her yet"

"Cheerleaders are cheerleaders! They are air head blonde bimbos with no brains who couldn't handle the skill of a blader, and no I didn't watch them I had a major battle to focus on remember!" Tyson yelled again "great aren't we gonna look professional aren't we, why were you watching the cheerleaders rai?"

"What's her name"; rai asked changing the subject as his cheeks turned pink.

"I believe her name is Cassidy, anyway I hate to run out and leave you but I have a BBA conference to get to, please make her feel welcome………oh and someone inform kai please, enjoy your evening boys."

"Well she's not sleeping with me!"

Later that evening

"Where's Kai?" asked when everyone sat down to dinner.

"Don't know, don't really care" replied Tyson.

"We should order without him, with the mood he was in he might just bite my head off!" laughed Kenny.

"Do you think the cheerleader has arrived yet?" said Tyson rolling his eyes.

"Maybe, but don't judge her you haven't even met her for god sake" said Rai.

"Hey did anyone tell Kai his new blader is a girl?" asked max suddenly.

"Also a cheerleader!"

"Shut up Tyson!" yelled max and Rai.

"I'm just saying we cant have a girl on the team she'll ruin everything and I bet she's blonde" stated Tyson sarcastically.

"Hey what's wrong with being blonde?" snapped max.

"Wow sorry dude no offence," laughed Tyson.

"I think I'll go see if she's arrived yet," said rai standing up.

Outside the blade breakers room

Should I just go in or should I wait for them, Mr Dickinson said they'd be in the restaurant; guess I can just go in

Opening the heavy door, cassy saw a living room with a joined kitchen and three more doors leading to bedrooms and bathrooms.

Ewwww gross! She thought as she noticed someone's half eaten sandwich.

They must have just got here, they haven't even picked their rooms yet she thought as she noticed their big bags dumped on the floor.

Cassy looked above the stone fireplace at the huge mirror that hung there. She checked her appearance, not too bad at all. Her waist length brown hair was sleek and shiny, her pale skin was spotless and her most striking feature, her jet green cat like eyes were shining brightly.

Just as cassy was looking in the kitchen, she heard the lock on the door twist. She froze not certain what to do, she stood waiting for the noise of boys talking, and when none came she walked out of the kitchen and came eye to eye with a very handsome blue haired boy. Their eyes locked together for what seemed like an eternity.

Oh my god he's so good looking! It's kai cassy thought staring at him.

Who the bloody hell is she, a stalker, not that I mind having a beautiful stalker like her. What am I thinking? Who is she and why cant I stop staring at her?

"Ahem!" rai coughed, standing in the doorway as he saw kai and the new girl stood about a metre apart staring at each other intensely.

What have I walked in on? So this is the new girl she's properly about fifteen, she smaller than kai, wow look at her she's gorgeous no wonder he's staring at her.

"Ahem!" rai coughed again.

Hearing the noise she broke away her gaze and finally noticed a black haired boy wearing a white outfit clutching a tiger blade.

"Hi, you must be our new blader, it's Cassidy right? I'm rai" said rai breaking the stony silence.

"Hey yea I am, the new blader I mean, and its cassy please" cassy flashed rai her best smile.

She turned round and smiled at kai who hadn't yet spoken.

"Hi kai I'm looking forward to your coaching," she said.

"Humph" was the only reply she got back before he wandered into one of the bedrooms and shut the door.

"Ignore him he's just moody. Would you like something to eat cassy?" asked rai shyly, "I was going to make some pasta anyway!"

"Please" cassy smiled walking with him into the kitchen.

The next hour passed quite quickly as she and rai sat talking, mainly about blading. They were still talking when voices were heard outside the door. Three boys walked through the door looking around curiously. Kenny, max and cassy exchanged shy hellos and small talk but Tyson stood defiantly near the door.

"So you are a girl and you're here then?" demanded Tyson.

"Well yea……I see your intelligent you must be Tyson then" cassy said back defensively.

"hey well your a right little b………"

"Tyson meet our new blader cassy", said rai trying to keep the peace.

bet you don't even know how to blade" taunted Tyson.

" what?"

" sorry do I have to talk slow for the cheerleader so you can understand, hey do you want me to spell it out, would that help you?" teased Tyson.

"what the …?" cassy asked rai

" do you even have a bit beast?" snarled Tyson.

"yea I do she's better than your stupid dragon thing" cassy retaliated.

"bimbo cheerleader, actually you don't look like a cheerleader, what with the hair and the clothes?" laughed Tyson.

Cassy took a moment to look at herself in the mirror, she was wearing low cut baggy jeans and a pink halter neck top, she couldn't see anything wrong with her clothes or her hair.

"shut up you little rat!" snarled cassy.

"bimbo airhead" shouted Tyson.

"stupid big head"

"fucking cheerleader!"

" fucking idiot!

Everyone turned around as they heard a low laugh, it was kai stood listening in the doorway of one of the bedrooms.

"Tyson leave her alone, don't you think all of you should go to bed we've got training at six am sharp!" he snapped at Tyson.

Cassy flashed her famous smile at kai again and she was sure she saw him smirk.

"fine but I'm not sleeping in the same room ass her" Tyson complained pointing his finger at her.

In the end max, Tyson and Kenny shared one bedroom and kai, rai and cassy shared the other, which was just fine with cassy.

Kai sat on his bed alone, rai and cassy were washing up their plates.

a girl on the team well she is cute and kind of spunky, oh my god!

Kai mentally slapped himself. what am I thinking? I'm her coach and she's my teammate not to mention I'm not weak enough to want a girl is I? course not,

Maybe?


	2. spunky and new

Chapter two: spunky and new

4:45am, hotel bedroom

Cassy woke to find it was till dark, she looked across the room and she could just make out Rai's bulky shape under a thick blanket. She turned to her right where Kai had slept that night but he wasn't there, he must already be up. She was a little disappointed because she had wanted to see what he looked like when he was asleep. Cassy slowly eased herself out of bed shivering slightly as she collected some training clothes and headed into the joined bathroom, she quickly got washed and dressed then wondered back into her shred bedroom. Rai woke up as she was putting away her clothes.

He sat up slowly shaking his hair out.

"hey, morning cassy" he said groggily but smiling

"wow!" gasped cassy staring at him.

"what?" he asked suddenly very insecure.

"it's just your hair, there's so much of it, it's so long! Wow" she explained.

"oh that's all I thought you were going to say something bad like I'd forgot to put on clothes or something" laughed Rai.

Rai sat up and stretched in a catlike way, cassy blushed a little because he was only wearing his boxer shorts.

"I think you did forget your clothes " giggled cassy.

Rai jumped up and grabbed a pair of trousers, quickly muttering apologies while blushing furiously.

"I….um forgot who I was sharing with, that's all, we're not used to sharing with girls. I'm sorry!" he said clearly embarrassed.

"I'll leave you to get dressed" cassy said casually trying not to giggle too much as she walked out of the house.

Cassy started giggling as she walked into the living room.

"what are you so happy about" a low voice questioned.

Cassy jumped at the sudden comment.

"it's nothing boss, just rai's choice in nightwear." she giggled.

Kai smirked at her

she's so cute and she actually got up before I asked, stop thinking like that!"

"so when does training start coach, I'm dying to blade, I need your expert advice my defence is a little open" she admitted quietly.

Kai stared at her mesmerised. Tyson lived for blading but even he didn't bounce out of bed at five am dying to blade, he was impressed.

"well Tyson won't get up until seven-ish , even then he'll complain" kai explained.

"he should get up when you say, he thinks he's in charge, the little b…….

"morning people" interrupted rai smiling.

"found your clothes then rai?" asked cassy cheekily which caused rai to blush.

Cassy smiled as kai gave questioning looks to both rai and herself, she couldn't help but laugh.

wow what a smile! She walks into the room and it lights up thought kai.

"I'll have to introduce you to Mariah from the white tigers, she's my girlfriend." rai blushed again.

"will she be training now?" asked cassy.

"I doubt it most teams start training in the afternoons but not our team because ……….." rai trailed of under the icy glare that came from the coach.

"because………because we're the best and our coach knows you get a free room when you go down early" cassy concluded smiling sweetly at the blue haired boy that stood arms folded in front of her.

"sucking up wont get you anywhere" kai said dryly.

"yea but it don't hurt to get on the right side of you" responded cassy innocently.

"humph"

"can we go train without that lot I need to practice if I want to be at your standard" said cassy mainly to break the silence.

"whatever!" kai replied getting ready to walk out the door

"I'll stay behind and try to wake the rest of them up" said kai "don't worry he's a pussycat" he added quietly when he saw cassy's hesitant look.

"tah, I'll see you later rai" waved cassy.

Cassy caught up with kai as he was walking down the hotel stairway, they walked in silence until they got to the training room doors.

he's got a gorgeously developed body, he's so good looking. His top shows off all his muscles and the scarf around his neck is so cool

Before she could finish watching his movements he turned round and those eyes caught her like a deer in headlights she couldn't move or look away from him. He gestured to the classic bowl and she nodded in approval.

"do you want to battle or just check out my speed and stuff?" she asked him.

"battle, its easier to spot strengths and weaknesses " he answered. She noticed his voice was softer than usual, and he looked less tense than every other time she'd seen him.

They both took their positions at either side dish.

bloody hell I'm gonna fight kai, focus and breathe, wow kai, FOCUS and BREATHE! Concentrate I have to prove I'm good.

3.….2.….1.….let it rip!

Cassy released her blade in perfect timing with kai's. the blades circled each other and occasionally clashing together. The young blader couldn't help but remember when she was first given it by her grandmother.

" you can't appreciate what your grandmother is giving you, it should have gone to Steve!" her mother had yelled.

"that blade is mine she cant have it she's a girl" Steve screamed.

"she cant even blade she's useless." her father bellowed.

she had come so far.

Run away so many times to escape the criticism,

Lived on the streets to avoid arguments,

Cried herself to sleep to stop all the anger

Joined a cheerleading squad to be near the BBA action

Maybe to get noticed and belong to a real team

She knew she could only run for so long

They would find her eventually

But she might as well enjoy the time on her own.

Kai's voice pulled her back to the battle, she hoped he hadn't noticed her lack of focus.

"c'mon dranzer" kai yelled and there was a fiery phoenix rising from the blade.

"lets show him purrdy!" she called out, and there was her bitbeast. She had fought so long and hard for purrdy but it had been worth it.

Kai watched as his phoenix was tackled by what looked like a golden shimmering cat, a big cat, it vaguely resembled rai's tiger but it had something special about it. Kai could sense it but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"purrdy thunder now!" yelled cassy.

Dranzer scraped by unharmed.

"dranzer flaming arrows!" commanded kai.

"bring it on kai, purrdy ice rain now!" shouted cassy smiling.

Purrdy sky rocketed into the air and fired down crystal stones.

"dodge it dranzer!" kai said not looking panicked but he did look slightly impressed.

"fire swoop dranzer!" kai yelled confidently.

With one swoop of a wing dranzer had knocked purrdy out of the dish.

"thanks for the great battle kai, so am I an ok blader in your opinion?" asked cassy scared he might say no.

"your good but I know how you can improve. I'll work with you in the proper practice" he said surprisingly softer than usual. "but you're still sloppy in your tactics"

he had to be negative didn't he

she's a good blader, she's spunky and new smirked kai as he walked towards the bench.


	3. streamers

Chapter three:

"we're having a PARTY!" shouted Mariah running through the door. She stopped to turn on the CD player and then started dancing round the room happily.

Cassy and max jumped up from the sofa as she collapsed on it laughing hysterically.

"cool, when?" asked Rai helping his girlfriend to her feet.

" tonight but don't tell mr Dickinson we can be as noisy as we want because our neighbours have left. But he can't know, ok? so you guys up for it?" she said quickly, now dancing round the room again.

"totally!" laughed cassy getting up and dancing with her round the coffee table.

All the lads turned and watched the two pretty girls dance,

Only max and Kenny were not watching them with raw teenage lust.

Mariah suddenly became aware of their watchful eyes and she stopped still.

"what are you staring at?" Mariah asked suspiciously, cassy stopped dancing and turned round.

Tyson, rai and kai looked at the floor mumbling nothing and looking slightly ashamed of themselves.

"yea right!" laughed cassy sarcastically turning down the music. "anyway" cassy continued " do you need any help setting up the hotel room?"

"sure, party's at nine, its funky casual dress" Mariah informed them.

at 7:30pm

"Tyson move out of my way!" yelled cassy trying to get past Tyson, who was defiantly blocking the doorway.

"make me" teased Tyson licking his lips.

"what are you trying to do you idiot?" snapped cassy.

"I just wanted you to know I think you look nice" smiled Tyson looking down at her.

"Tyson you pervert leave her alone!" shouted kai from the other side of the room.

Tyson jumped noticing the scowling boy, he smiled at kai cheekily.

"hey I'm sorry I was just having fun, you know what I mean kai?" said Tyson rolling his eyes at his older coach.

"just go get ready" snapped kai giving him evil looks.

Tyson winked at cassy then turned round and went into his shared bedroom, with Kenny and max.

"what is he on?" asked cassy clearly annoyed.

Kai looked her up and down.

"I think he got a happy from what you were wearing" said kai slightly cheekily.

"what?" cassy looked down at her clothes, she was wearing a short skirt and small top showing of her flat stomach and the top of her chest. "oh!" she concluded. "should I change?" she asked kai blushing.

"whatever" he said shrugging.

"you're a big help" she sighed shaking her head.

She wondered back into the bedroom, kai heard her ask rai if she should change her clothes.

I hope she doesn't change but then again all the lads will be looking at her and I wont have a chance. Why do I care about what she wears I'm proper mental what am I thinking?

the white tiger's room

Music boomed through large speakers, there was loads of food and drinks laid out on a table. The whole room was dark apart from the twinkling spotlights flashing from the ceiling. The white tigers and the all-stars were already there. Tyson, max and Kenny had set off earlier so they were stood talking. Mariah came running up as kai, rai and cassy walked through the door.

"cassy I love your outfit!" shrieked Mariah her pink ponytail bobbing up and down.

"tah Mariah, I love your dress" complemented cassy.

" thanks…. oh god be right back just chill a minute!" she said running to the centre of the room.

"right everybody , rules on the drinking, older kids do what you want but don't be sick in the room, and younger people careful with the drinking. Coaches be watching how much your team is drinking, ok guys let's party." she instructed turning the music even louder.

The bladers started dancing in the middle of the room, a cute looking lad in sports gear sauntered up to cassy, a big smile on his face.

"alright rai, kai" he said to the two lads, then he turned to cassy and winked, " hey so you're the new blader, Tyson told me you're a cheerleader, do you wanna dance?" he asked already sure she would say yes.

"um… ok but can I get back to you after I talk to Mariah a bit" cassy smiled biting her tongue.

"oh ok I'll wait for you" said walking away less confidently.

"prick!" cassy smiled under her breath so only kai, rai and Mariah could hear.

The four of them started laughing.

awww her smile! She's so gorgeous thought kai watching her movements.

"anyway ……Mariah do you wanna dance?" asked rai shyly.

"awww rai I can't I have to play hostess for a while. I'll dance later ok" she answered.

"cassy you wanna dance, make Michele jealous?" laughed rai.

"sure" she smiled back

"alright kai?"

"yea I need to talk to someone anyway" he said in his low growly voice.

Kai walked off leaving rai to lead cassy onto the dance floor.

They danced for a full hour only stopping to get a couple of bottles of vodka from next to Tyson and the all-star gang, kai monitored their movements from where he stood leaning against the wall. They were dancing close together but you could tell they were just friends. Relief flooded kai until he saw Jonny, Enrique and Oliver walk through the entrance of the party.

oh crap! thought kai, those three are rich, charming and full of confidence.

maybe they wont notice her, what am I saying how can you not see her she's totally gorgeous

Rai and cassy were still dancing, cassy had her arms around rai's neck and he had his hands on her slim waist. They were smiling and talking to each other.

Jonny, Enrique and Oliver were talking to Tyson, suddenly Tyson looked at cassy and pointed her out to the three boys. Their jaws dropped but soon where replaced by massive smiles.

Rai was facing towards the on-looking lads but cassy had her head tilted away from them, rai must have realised that they were talking about her.

"cassy can we just go over there and talk to kai I'm well tired.

"yea sure, you'll wanna dance with Mariah soon anyway." she answered looking up at rai.

They walked around everyone dancing to get to kai who was leaning on the wall listening to lee from the white tigers. Lee turned round and smiled at the pair approaching them but kai remained the same.

"hi rai, hey I'm lee" he said clasping cassy's hand.

"hey I'm cassy, which team you from?" she asked.

"I'm part of white tiger x" he announced proudly smiling at her and puffing his chest out a bit.

"oh cool your on Mariah's team and rai's old one" cassy said.

Cassy and lee continued talking while rai pulled kai to one side,

"um kai, I think Tyson's planning on doing something to cassy and I'm a bit worried about Jonny, Enrique and Oliver they were eyeing her up earlier you know what there like, once they want something they usually get it. They seem to want cassy now" he explained watching his coach's eyes widen.

" it's just I have to dance with Mariah soon else she'll get jealous but their gonna snatch her up and I don't want them hurting her, they treat girls like dirt she's better than that"

Kai nodded trying to think how he can keep them all apart, it didn't matter anyway because cassy came to their rescue.

"hey guys, either of you know the combination to the door I forgot my cardkey, again. sorry" she said sweetly.

"I know it, I'll go with you" said kai quietly.

"thanks"

Cassy went to step forward but her head spun and she slipped to one side,

Kai was about to turn until he saw cassy sway, as she went to faint he pushed forward and caught her hugging her close so she didn't fall.

"aw" she whispered quietly clutching her head.

"you ok?" kai asked.

"I'll be fine" she whispered holding on to kai's broad chest as the room was still spinning.

Kai grabbed her waist and helped her walk to the door, and out into the corridor.

back at the party

Tyson had laughed aloud as cassy and kai walked out of the door.

Everyone turned round and stared at him,

"Tyson what are you on?" laughed Enrique.

Tyson continued to laugh, so the lads pushed further for an explanation finally Tyson gave up the truth.

"I put shots in her drink, dumb cheerleader!" laughed Tyson.

Mariah swung round and slapped Tyson in the face, she glared down at him.

"not cool Tyson, people die like that, she could be seriously hurt!" Mariah yelled.

"woow chill its just a joke" said Tyson trying to laugh it off by shrugging his shoulders.

kai and cassy

They walked in silence, to their hotel room. Kai let her in and helped her gently to the sofa,

"you ok?" he asked her.

"yea I didn't even have that much to drink really" cassy shook her head.

A thought suddenly dawned on kai.

"Tyson!" he said aloud.

"what?"

"you got your drinks from Tyson right?"

"oh …. I'm gonna kill him! He spiked my drink" said cassy releasing what Tyson had done. " I feel fine now, I just don't know if I should go back there they could do anything to me, I don't trust any of them. Except the white tigers and you" she added giving kai a small look.

"I'll watch you make sure they don't do nowt" he said.

"thanks, appreciate it, you know you should talk more often" she said smiling, " shall we go back now?"

"whatever, what did you want to come back for anyway?" kai asked.

"oh, Mariah's phone she left it here earlier" cassy replied walking into the kitchen and retrieving the mobile. "lets go!"

back at the party

Mariah was sat on Tyson yelling at him, the rest of the guests were stood about laughing at world champ.

Everyone turned around as cassy and kai walked through the door, they held their breath as cassy glared at Tyson.

Cassy turned away from the irritating boy.

"what's everyone standing around for, lets get back to partying!" cassy said.

The guests obeyed and soon the room returned to its usual chatter and bladers started dancing again.

Cassy walked over to Mariah and Tyson,

"Mariah, don't waste your breath now lets go dance." she smiled ignoring Tyson.

"ok cool" said Mariah jumping off Tyson's stomach.

The two girls wondered off to go dance, they were soon joined by Enrique and Oliver.

Kai walked up to Tyson obviously pissed off,

"I'll deal with you in the morning!" he snarled at the younger boy.

He then went to talk to rai all the while keeping an eye on cassy and Mariah dancing.

Cassy and Mariah were drawing a lot of attention from the on looking lads, they spent the rest of the night dancing with everyone. Cassy chose not to drink anything else.

They kept catching each others eyes but cassy knew dancing wasn't kai's thing, she smiled at him and she definitely saw him smile back.


	4. fear

Chapter four: fear

"Tyson!" yelled kai "for god sake FOCUS!"

Tyson mouthed obscene words towards kai's back.

"I saw that! You're never going to get anywhere if you don't learn to respect others and focus on the match" snarled an irritable kai.

"I don't see you telling her to focus on her match" yelled Tyson pointing to cassy who was using her free time to stretch and practice her cheerleading match.

Kai looked over to where the young girl was doing back flips and summersaults, she could even do the splits, kai blushed as he caught himself staring at the toned teenage girl.

I cant help watching her she's so beautiful and sexy, he smirked to himself what the hell am I thinking I'm a hard core blader not some stupid little wuss!

He suddenly snapped out of his daydream.

"cassy please, even if its just to keep Tyson quiet will you quit it?" asked kai impatiently.

"sure whatever" answered cassy sitting down next to rai.

I could kill Tyson right now I don't have a decent view! Hey, is that being soppy or just a guy? wondered kai.

later that evening at dinner

"I feel sick I'm off back to the room" stated cassy getting up taking one last look at Tyson shovelling food into his mouth.

"sumfng ii jiid? (something I did) asked Tyson between mouthfuls.

"Tyson you have to learn how to eat in public!"

Cassy heard Kenny say as she walked towards the lift, she shook her head in disgust.

ewwww how can he eat like that? I might go train, I'll have to get changed…………….oh crap! It's laundry day and because TYSON didn't do his turn I don't have any clean clothes. Just great, great, great! thought cassy sarcastically.

Cassy walked into the lift and jumped as she saw the most beautiful big sparkly orbs staring back at her.

"where are you going?" he asked quietly.

"I thought about training my blade on the lake" she answered feeling a bit exposed.

"you mean by the lake" he corrected her cocking her eyebrow.

"no, I mean on the lake" she said smiling cheekily.

He frowned at her slightly.

"you want to come with? It's good training your blade in different environments" she added.

Kai nodded curiously.

"you'll need your swim stuff, towels and that" she said to kai.

They walked silently together to the hotel room.

I wonder what she's planning to do exactly thought kai.

Half an hour later they both stood at the edge of the river, having rented the boat for the evening kai was in the process of pushing the boat from the riverbed. They both jumped into the boat and helped each other row into the middle of the river. Cassy stood up gently in the boat and raised her blade into the air. With one flick of her wrist the blade went spinning across the glassy water.

Kai copied what she had done and impressed cassy first time by not letting it sink.

"nice one kai!" cassy said gently.

He looked across and smiled at her, a genuine non-fake smile.

She smiled back at him prettily.

After a couple of hours of watching the blade spin on the surface of the water, the sky started darkening and the wind had turned cold. Kai noticed cassy shivering in the cold, he reached down surprising even himself as he placed his warm jacket over the cold girl.

"thanks" cassy said surprised at his sweet gesture.

"your speed and balance increases with this kind of training." she said trying to make conversation after their stony silence.

"yea" said kai not looking away from his spinning blade.

Kai jumped up making the boat rock violently.

"oh god! my blade," shouted kai as both blades started sinking in the water.

"it's ok!" she said watching kai sit down uncertainly.

"how is it?" snapped kai.

"you can swim can't you?" smiled cassy with the cheekiest grin kai had ever seen.

"yea course" replied kai watching in shock as cassy started stripping off until she was only wearing a pale pink, kai stood up feeling the boat swaying slightly, he took off his clothes to his blue swimming trunks. Once they were in their swimming clothes they stood waiting for each other to move. On the spur of the moment cassy leaned forward and gently pushed both kai and herself off the boat and into the cool water.

The two of them spun through the water gliding, watching each other intensely. They were only distracted by the glimmer of their blades still spinning at the bottom of the lake. Cassy swam to the sandy surface watching as small fish swam round her.

Kai, mesmerized by cassy was watching her long hair floating in the water, she looks like a mermaid or something. He followed her to wear the blades were, he was smiling more than he ever had in his life.

He stopped treading water about a meter away from her. Her expression had changed.

something's wrong, very wrong!

Cassy had frozen, kai went cold as he as he saw the fear in her eyes. Nothing moved. Until, a dark matter formed he could see the outline of what had scared cassy so much. He had to do something it was getting closer, he looked down moving quickly grabbing both blades from the ground, and then he shot up picking cassy up in his arms. He swam fast gaining speed, he didn't know if it was following him but he had to get out of the water fast.

later

"a bull shark" repeated kai.

"yes young man it properly wouldn't have even touched you unless it was desperate." replied the boat rental man.

"what the hell was a shark doing in the lake" demanded kai. "they live in the sea don't they?"

"bull sharks can live in seawater and salt water lakes it's not uncommon, now where's my boat?" asked the irritable man.

"well…well…we don't really….know...because we were nearly eaten by a shark, I had to swim us to land" explained kai slowly.

"what the bloody hell were you playing at? Why were you even in the water? it's a fishing lake not a swimming pool." yelled the rental guy.

"we…we….we were attacked, cant you go get the boat back, all our stuff is on that boat like money and clothes, if you haven't noticed we're only wearing swimming stuff." yelled kai.

"look I can give you coats and shoes, I'll bring the boat back tomorrow morning" said the rental guy looking at the time.

"what do we do till then?" asked kai.

"you know what, that's not my problem because I'm off shift now." smiled the man nastily. "now here's two coats and a two pair of trainers, be back in the morning at nine-ish, till then get out of my shop!" he snarled nastily.

They watched as he drove away from the boat rentals hut. now they were outside it was much colder, the thin swimsuit material was useless and the coats weren't much better. They slowly started walking back to the hotel.

Kai was worried cassy hadn't spoken since he'd dragged her out of the water, she seemed pretty shaken.

"are you ok, shall we stop and rest?" he asked not able to hide the concern in his voice.

He didn't get a reply just a feeble shake of her damp head.

"I know" he said they came up near a busy main road there had to be taxis or even cars they could hitchhike from.

Kai ran forward to get a clear view of the traffic. Twenty minutes went by and then suddenly a bright yellow taxi came by. Kai flagged down the taxi driver and quickly got in followed by cassy, he stated the hotels address and then they were on their way. Cassy leaned her head on kai's shoulder and sighed quietly.

Halfway through the journey cassy raised her head sleepily and whispered.

"how are we going to pay for this?" before resting her head back down.

As they arrived at the hotel a doorman ran to open the car doors and kai in his best grown up voice said,

"can you pay this man cash and charge it to our room please?"

"of course sir" smiled the doorman.


End file.
